


Against The Wall

by ladyfoxxx



Series: Dom!Frankie [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry backstage sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated in anger to JetStar Airlines, because if I hadn't been trapped at Brisbane airport for 4 hours after they stuffed up my flight, this story would never have been written.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Frank's voice is a growl in his ear, his grip on Gerard's neck impossibly tight.

Gerard's breath is coming in gasps, the expelled air bouncing off the wall and back into his face, tasting of cigarettes and sweat. He doesn't know how to answer, so he doesn't, just chews down his words and concentrates on holding still. He's trembling slightly and every vibration is intensifying the pain from his hair being pulled.

"Do you like that, fucking slut? Is that what you want, for all those fucking people to see you up there, jerking yourself off on stage, you fucking whore?" Frank's breath is hot on Gerard's ear.

Moisture collects in the corner of Gerard's eye. He can feel Frank pressed up behind him, the warmth of his chest, legs, the press of his arousal.

"You liked it." Gerard strangles out defiantly. Frank did like it. Gerard saw how he watched him, clutching his guitar, shock and desire written all over him. It was the reaction Gerard was looking for. He knew it would rile up the crowd, but it wasn't the crowd he wanted to rile up. It was Frank. And it worked because here he is, all fucked off and horny and ready to drill Gerard through the wall.

Frank's free hand is sliding around Gerard's waist, up his chest, finding buttons and ripping at them until they pull open or pop off, his other hand still clenched in Gerard's hair.

"You know I liked it." His fingers claw at Gerard's chest, fingernail digging into Gerard's nipple, making him choke out a groan. "This is what you wanted isn't it?" The hand Frank has in Gerard's hair tightens, wrenching downwards, pulling Gerard's head back, exposing his pale neck. Frank's lips and teeth are ravaging the soft flesh immediately, sucking and biting and Gerard's moaning and taking it, knowing he's going to have marks and not even caring. Frank's body is pressing him into the wall, pressing his aching cock against the hard surface through his jeans. He can feel Frank's dick against his ass, hard and hot and there's too many layers of clothing between them.

"Tell me why you did it." Frank's voice is a command,  Gerard's knees weaken as Frank's hand leaves his nipple to slide down his chest, sketching lower, heading for his belt.

Gerard's panting and straining, his head fuzzy with lust. "Because I felt like it." He knows it's the wrong answer. That's why he says it.

Before he can breathe, Frank's pushed his head forward, hand so tight in his hair he must be losing strands. The press of the wall against Gerard's forehead and the push of Frank's body crushing him into the cold bricks confirm he's answered wrong.

"Try again." Frank pushes, with his voice and his body. Gerard knows the answer. But he's not going to say it. Not yet.

Frank's hand is on Gerard's fly, trapped between his body and the wall, warm heat covering the bulge of Gerard's aching arousal. "Why?" he asks again, urgently, fingers curling and pressing at Gerard's cock. Gerard's lips scrape against the brick as he answers, whispering,

"I don't know."

The sound Frank makes is animal, a growl and a scream of frustration combined. His breath is hot on Gerard's neck, teeth hard on the soft flesh. They scrabble against the wall as Frank humps him, messy and rough. Gerard's head drops backward, resting on Frank's shoulder, the rough wall scraping as his chest and nipples, he's so hot he's ready to explode, but Frank's worse, overheating, clawing Gerard's crotch, breath snuffling into Gerard's neck as he bites and thrusts and moans.

"Fucking say it!" Frank's shouting now. Gerard knows without seeing his face that his eyes are wild, his face distorted with lust and agony. He wishes he could see it, he loves to see that expression on Frank's usually sweet face. This side of Frank is just for Gerard. Saved only for these frantic couplings in locked dressing rooms and hotel suites. Gerard's resolve starts to falter. It would be so easy to say it, to give in, give Frank what he wants and be rewarded, get his rocks off. He bites his lip. Not yet. Not yet.

Frank's hand on his shoulder forces him to spin around, back to the wall. Immediately Gerard's wrists are clasped in Frank's iron grip, held apart at his sides. He was right about Frank's facial expression, it's all hot painful lust and Gerard drinks it in eagerly in the few seconds he has before Frank's kissing him with a clash of teeth and a whole lot of tongue. Frank's starting to slip, his grip on Gerard's wrists softening ever-so-slightly as he sucks and nips Gerard's lips. Gerard deepens the kiss, sucking Frank's tongue the way he likes it, eliciting a throaty groan from the shorter man.

Keeping Frank's mouth distracted he twists his hands free, grabbing straight for Frank's belt, getting it unbuckled in seconds flat, unbuttoning and unzipping until he has a handful of Frank's erect cock. Gerard exhales with a hiss at the first touch of his hand to silky hot skin and Frank's mouth stutters out an answering groan as he buries his face in Gerard's neck. Gerard's grinning into Frank's hair as his hands move expertly, feeling out all Frank's sweet spots in the moist warmth. Frank's lost the upper hand and he knows it, at this moment he's completely at Gerard's mercy, being played like an instrument. Gerard's fingers are sticky with pre-come and he can feel the rising throb indicating Frank's nearing completion. He's almost laughing with triumph when Frank's hands close his wrists, wrenching his hands away.

Damn.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Frank's back on again, the effort of stopping so close to orgasm written all over him, sounding in his ragged voice. The light of triumph dies inside Gerard, replaced with a squealing lust and excitement that yes, Frank's back in charge. Holding him at the wrists, Frank pushes Gerard's arms apart, pushing the backs of his hands against the brick wall. Frank kisses him hard, like he owns him, their bodies crushing, hips glancing off each other, messy and raw. Gerard's cock is afire, stealing all thought, concentrating all heat below his belt. He's still wearing his fucking pants. Desperate to be touched, his hips arch upwards, begging for contact, any contact, from Frank.

"No." Frank takes a step back, separating their bodies as much as he can while still holding Gerard's arms in place. Gerard knows how he must look, wanton and desperate, arching off the wall, hips moving of their own accord, sex and invitation in every line of him. "Not until you tell me...." Frank continues, "Why you did it." He puncutates the sentence with a lick up Gerard's cheek, eliciting a shivering moan from his captured lover. "Why'd you fuck yourself in front of all those people? Why'd you do it, bitch?" Frank's voice is low and dangerous and Gerard wonders if it's possible to come from sound alone. He knows his eyes are glassy as he stares into Frank's face. His face that's schooled into a hard expression, but under it Gerard can see the spark, the mischief, the game they're playing. There's triumph in there too, because he knows he's almost got Gerard right where he wants him.

Gerard's panting, Frank's hold on his arms the only thing keeping him upright, words already on his lips but he's holding onto them, not wanting Frank to get the satisfaction of hearing them too soon. He's teetering on the brink and Frank knows it, playing his advantage. With a sudden movement Frank's mouth is on his, his body shoved up against him, humping, thrusting, pounding Gerard into the wall. Gerard's moaning into Frank's mouth, drowning in his taste, revelling in the raw motion of their bodies crushing.

The words are already bubbling out of Gerard's mouth when Frank breaks the kiss, strangled and buried in moans.

"What was that? Tell me again, baby, why'd you do it?" Frank's voice is softer this time, encouraging. Gerard meets Frank's eyes, defiant and proud when he says,

"Because I'm a fucking slut." It's worth it for the look on Frank's face, the desirous, heavy lidded gaze, the twisted smile, the utter pride.

"And who's fucking slut are you?" Frank whispers, breath feathering over Gerard's face, devilish grin deepening.

"I'm yours." Gerard whispers heatedly, "Always yours."

Frank captures his mouth, muttering "Fucking right" as he does, then they're kissing like they need each other to breathe. Frank's fingers release Gerard's wrists, finding his belt buckle instead, as Gerard's arms enfold around him. They writhe and moan and make out against the wall until Frank gets Gerard's pants open and Gerard's staggering back, barely able to stay upright. He's going to pop any second if this keeps up. Frank takes note and stills his hands, not ready to let this end just yet.

Frank's hands close over Gerard's wrists again, drawing them down their bodies to Gerard's crotch.

"Show me." Frank instructs, pushing Gerard's hands into his own pants. "Touch yourself for me. Give me a show."

Gerard wants to scream in frustration, but he does as he's told. If he can't have Frank's hands his own will do, so he takes himself in hand, stroking slowly, staring Frank down as he does with smouldering eyes. Still stroking with one hand, he shrugs out of his shirt with the other, wiggles out of his jeans until he is completely and gloriously naked. Frank's drinking in the sight of him, licking his lips, struggling to keep his hands to himself as Gerard milks his cock for him.

"Fuck that's hot." Frank chokes out, falling backwards to land the couch as Gerard stalks closer to him, hand never leaving his cock. He crawls into Frank's lap, straddling him, pressing his hips up as he continues to stroke, Frank staring down at all that milky white flesh, Gerard's cock so close he could bend down and take it into his mouth in a second. He looks up into Gerard's face, raven hair falling down over his eyes, face pure sin. Gerard's moving like a fucking stripper, a really really good stripper, his beautiful face bathed in moonlight and desire. Gerard's undulating in his lap, moaning, his ass brushing at Frank's cock, which is poking out from his undone jeans.

Frank pulls Gerard down for a deep kiss as his hands scrabble in his pockets for lube. He needs to get inside. Now. Moaning with frustration into Gerard's mouth he finally gets the cap open on the lube, then he's coating his fingers in the cool fluid. His slippery hands find Gerard's ass and it's Gerard's turn to moan as Frank's fingers tease around his opening, pressing gently at first, then firmly. First one finger, then two are inside and Gerard's moving faster on him now, groaning and sucking and biting on his mouth. Gerard's hand is moving faster on his own cock, his other hand reaching down to find Frank's, stroking them both in time.

Fuck. Frank's going to come soon. He grasps Gerard's hips and pulls him closer. Gerard takes the hint, directing Frank's cock towards his ass and slowly, agonisingly slowly, lowering himself onto it. Gerard's eyes squeeze shut as he finds his place. He loves this part. Feeling full of Frank. Bursting at the seams.

A raw soul-deep moan rises from Frank's mouth as he is enveloped and firmly held by Gerard's ass. They are both still for a moment, breaths feathering over each other's faces, lost in each other's eyes, before urgency takes hold and Gerard starts to move, bouncing gently on Frank's cock as they both grunt with effort and ecstasy. It's overwhelming. Gerard starts to keen almost immediately, his hand a blur of movement on his cock and Frank's groaning, gripping Gerard's hips as they thrust and fuck and sigh. Gerard's grimacing with the same expression of intense concentration he gets onstage, wailing venom at the crowd, but this time it's just for Frank. There's no sound but pants and moans and the wet smack of flesh hitting flesh.

Then Gerard's coming and squealing and hot milk is spattering over Frank's chest, some hitting his cheek. He bites Gerard hard in the neck as he loses it himself, fingers gripping Gerard's back and waist. Then they're coming down, foreheads pressed together, hot breaths panting between them.

Frank can feel come drying on his cheek as he peers up at Gerard, who is flushed, sweating and just radiant. He slips his fingers through the spatter on the front of his shirt, bringing his hand up to stroke sticky fingers across Gerard's cheek, marking him.

"Mine." Frank says simply, voice betraying the depth of his emotion.

"Yours." Gerard agrees, leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss.


End file.
